


[巨人][團兵]遺憾的品質

by alagev



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 「你有一種很糟糕的道歉偏好，Erwin Smith。」





	[巨人][團兵]遺憾的品質

 

 

「你有一種很糟糕的道歉偏好，Erwin Smith。」

Levi說，憤怒的將外觀刻滿繁複浮雕看似要價不扉的紅茶錫罐扔回桌上，乒乒乓乓的碰撞聲讓被指名道姓的金髮男子不動聲色的縮了下肩膀，「不，不是糟糕，簡直差勁透頂。」他咬牙切齒的補充。

完全不明白自己做錯什麼的調查團團長坐在病床上，好奇的看著自從斷手後Levi首次發飆的景象，知道對方雖然脾氣差但甚少如此暴躁，Erwin饒富興致的思考是什麼點燃對方的怒火。

其實答案很明顯了，欠缺的是承認的勇氣，一種目前Erwin遺失的特質。

「我以為你會喜歡，那是今年最高品質的紅茶，上頭特意指定給你的珍稀奢侈品。」Erwin說，毫無反省意味。

於是黑髮男子拖過椅子，用極大的力道重放在病床旁邊，雙手抱胸，翹著腳用看豬玀的厭煩眼神瞪他，直到Erwin投降舉起僅存的左手以示投降。

「……好吧，我或多或少暗示他們如果想賄賂，與其送喝不到的高級紅酒過來，更好的選擇有哪些。」畢竟Levi的喜好可是出名的單純。

也許聽Hange的建議並非明智之舉，Erwin在腦中給自己記上一次失誤。

沈默了半晌，Levi最終深深嘆氣，起身擰了條濕毛巾，動手幫Erwin擦拭身體。

「沒要你道歉，禿子。」

「我知道。」

「沒那個意思就別道歉，你是什麼？需要討好我的小鬼嗎？」

「我的錯。」調查兵團最高領導人受教的點點頭，Levi則惡狠狠的咂嘴，「反正你大概也沒反省的意思，白痴。」

「我也想說我有，但你知道那不是事實。」Erwin回答，語氣如此平靜，蔚藍的瞳孔倒影出灰黑色的影子，猶豫許久後，Erwin決定向對方坦承一件事，不是作為彌補，而是Levi有權知道的真相：「……你大概不知道，要騙你沒想像中容易，我知道你會服從我的命令，Levi，但這是完全不同的事情。」

於是壓在Levi心頭最後的火苗也就無可奈何的熄了。

即便大部分的決策Levi無法確切領悟背後的動機與原因，關於Erwin的本質除了他也沒人能看得更加透徹，明明就不是會後悔的人，明明是為了達成目的，不計算損失，也不惜一切代價的傢伙，居然會為了在戰場上少了一條手臂差點沒命而道歉，Levi怎麼想都覺得Erwin八成是摔到腦子或被Hange給汙染成功才會犯傻。

至少Erwin承認自己的行為放在兩人之間有多麼失禮，Levi決定可以不提每回Erwin在命令他做些會讓他痛苦萬分的任務後，滿懷內疚的冷漠與官腔至極的感謝。

那些昂貴的紅茶簡直是在摧毀Levi為數不多的耐性，天知道他花了多長的時間才勉強說服自己沒把紅茶往Erwin臉上潑是因為他確實在乎Erwin，他可以忍受Erwin僅存的人性，一種軟弱的補償心態。

也許Erwin極度糟糕的爛習慣，無論好壞皆強迫Levi接受的任性完全是Levi本人慣出來的，吃定後者強勢外表與冷硬的個性僅僅是應付生活而建造的保護殼，Levi了解他，在他走錯路之前嚴厲譴責Erwin，失敗時陪著他一起扛，他們學會坦誠，作為代價，彼此最不堪的地方也赤裸裸的放在中央，無法逃避也無從掩藏，若非兩者之間有著牢不可破的信任，是不可能走到現在這部田地的。

Levi，就某方面而言，真的沒有資格責怪Erwin偶爾為之的脫軌，畢竟這是針對個人的私事而非公事。

於是那些牢騷看在Erwin眼裡簡直荒唐的可愛。

 「雖然是我的不對，」半小時後，金髮男子就著止痛藥帶來的漂浮感，忍不住開口勸誘對方，「Levi，你真的該試試看那些紅茶，有些比司令送我的酒還貴。」

失去意識前，Erwin總算看到Levi滿臉惱火的提著熱水回來泡茶的畫面，滿意的在紅茶的香氣中沉沉睡去。

 

 


End file.
